


Imagination Forest

by FJSoriano



Series: One shots that grew plot [2]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: One in which Lauren finally leaves the forest and enters the village with her new friends to guide her.Can she adjust to the busy life of the village and whispers behind her back? Or will she just leave and go back to her old life; lonely, but safe and protected?
Series: One shots that grew plot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882108
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Imagination Forest

The summer breeze knocked loudly against the window frame of a lone cottage deep down in the woods. Opening the window, Lauren was greeted with the cool summer breeze and a song coming from the birds. 

She placed her book down and greeted the bird with a smile. "Hello there, I haven't seen you much around here" 

The bird happily chirped and continued to sing. She let out a small giggle before humming along to the tune. 

* * *

_She knows how simple the world was. And yes, she knows that it was her who is weird, but even she has to wonder, why can't she be just like the rest?_

_Everyone at the village had avoided her and her mother as far as she could remember. Of course, including the little kids in the village, leaving her to play by herself._

**Don't look in their eyes. A heart so cold became ice, she never managed to make a friend**

_But she got used to it._ **Eventually** _._

_She grew up seeing the world through the hundreds of books that covered her little home. She has read about monsters, demons, witches that roam the lands and quite frankly understood why everyone was scared of her, of them._

"Why can't I see the world with my own eyes?! " her soul screamed as strong as the wind that blew the pages of her book away. A single daisy made its way between the pages and she couldn't help but smile at the cruel truth in front of her. 

_It's always been an inside out world but there was the burning life inside her that she knew would never go out_

"I can't wait to see what kind of future is out there." She thought to herself holding the cup of tea close to her. But for now she will just have to wait.

_Wait for the beautiful knock on her door._

  
Like everyday, she spends the rest of her day daydreaming about what her life would be like outside of her little cottage and in the small village nearby. 

All was going like normal until she heard a very distant voice in the wind. Surprised by the voice, she takes a leap back and knocks down her tea, and of course, it's all over the desk. 

"What can I do?" She thought as she stared at the door without a thing in the way. Her mother's advice rings back, reminding her of what she should never do. 

* * *

"Don't look in their eyes, or they'll be turned into stone" Rachel Sinclair warned her young daughter who looked at her in confusion. 

"Why? I can't play with them anymore?" She asked depressingly. 

"Yes darling, you can't play with them or they'll get hurt" she paused looking at her daughter with an identical shade of gold. "Do you understand flower?" 

"Yes Mommy" 

-

She remembers looking into the mirror, staring at her golden eyes wondering why she was different. 

Just as stories go the people will run far away but she don't blame them being way too afraid

_The world was not meant to love someone like her_

_Someone different_

***Knock, *Knock, *Knock**

Three loud knocks to her door caused her to snap back into reality. She clumsily turned around and tripped on her long dress and on one of the books she has laying around. The sound of her falling onto the floor surely has attracted whoever was outside the door because she heard the shuffling of the doorknob 

**The door slowly opened leaving her exposed and alone**

* * *

Lauren happily held up the flower crown and placed it carefully on top of her head. A butterfly immediately approached her and started to play with the flowers in her hair; not noticing a 2 boys slowly come up from behind her with a rope. 

A desperate shout was soon heard across the forest of a little girl. The shout had alerted the mother of the girl, who ran in to save her daughter as soon as she can.

"Were nearly away from them flowe-" the mother tripped when one of the boys, grabbed her by the foot while his friend raised a large stick, in an attempt to hit them. 

"You think you're going away?! Huh?! Witch!" The white haired haired boy screamed as he swung the stick. 

Having no choice the mother turns the boy into stone while his friend watches in horror and flees, face bleeding heavily. 

Before the mother could breath in a sigh of relief, she feels herself lose balance and fall in front of her daughter before everything went black. 

**She was gone**

The villagers pitied the girl enough to bury her mother, but were heartless enough to leave her all alone by herself for the next years to come

* * *

  
The door finally opened revealing a blond teenager with a shocked look on his face. Which is if you find a girl cowering in fear, hiding her eyes away, in the middle of the forest; you would, of course, be surprised. 

"Don't look in my eyes. You'll turn to stone" she tried to speak but he just smiled back

"I was just like you I was scared of living life, so scared that I would turn completely stone, but living in a world where no one is ever scared--" he crouched down in front of her and held out his hand "--Now wouldn't that be nice?" 

From a spark inside, she imagined a new world for her to live in, where people love her. She can feel it ringing out now. 

"Hey," she spoke slowly, voice still lost somewhere below all her emotions "What does this world look like? Please tell me how I can get there" 

"You just have to leave this place and come with me" he took of his coat and placed it over her shoulder. In a dash of bravery ~~_or idiocy_~~ , she dared looked at him in the eye. 

What greeted her was a mess of blond hair and eyes as blue as the summer sky. 

She took a bunch of clothes and all the money she had in store (which was a lot according to the boy) and very hesitantly took one look around her house before closing it one last time. 

"I never caught your name" she says to the stranger. 

"William" he offers her another smile, balancing her bags on his back. "You can just call me Will" 

"Alright Will" she stopped walking and took a look back at her house, a few meters away from them. He turned around to look at her, curious if why she decided against leaving 

"If I'm ever lost, will you search for me once again" 

"Of course" he held out his pinky finger and she took it gladly "It's a promise" 

**Author's Note:**

> [Imagination Forest by JubyPhonic](https://youtu.be/MN9DNB8IwV0) The main inspiration behind this Fanfic.


End file.
